Interlude
by FantasticJackie
Summary: When Zechs is sent to assist Noin with some repairs to the Preventers' ship, he finds himself to be extraordinarily tempted to take advantage of a potentially romantic situation. A random excerpt of ZxN.


**AN: **ZxN forever, y'all! Don't let the fandom die!!

I started this out as an optional TE scene, so it starts in the middle of an unknown crisis. No, I do not know what it is; I made something up quickly just to fill in the blank. The setting you need to know is that they're on a large ship, and the crew is being run in alternating overtime shifts. Suffice it to say that what happens within these 5 pages has had chapters of lead-up. It's just not written. ;)

**Interlude**

"Any progress?" Director Une called the attention of the buzzing Preventer Command Room as she entered.

"No, ma'am," answered one ensign. "Our main satellite and all its systems are still unresponsive, and all tracking programs as well as camera and video are down."

"We do know," picked up another Preventer, "That it's not the satellites. All diagnostics returned clean."

"That was something we already knew," Une replied, annoyance creeping into her tone. "It would be impossible for all of these systems on all of our satellites to suddenly short out at the same time. Have the technical teams reported anything?"

"Negative. Preventer Fire went down herself to help, though."

"How long ago?"

"Approximately twenty minutes, ma'am."

"Hmm…Zechs?"

Zechs, who had been observing the entire scene play out from the edge of the room, answered immediately, "Ma'am." Some things never changed…

She turned to face him. "Please go check on Noin; help her if she needs it."

He nodded his acknowledgment and stalked out the door.

Noin was below the technical read-out room where actual repairs for satellite systems took place. The technical team had refused to go directly down, convinced that it was only an electrical disconnect between the satellites and computer system, and that simple scans would lead them to the problem. Noin's hunches, however, were never wrong, and she'd gone down herself to locate the issue.

The room was tiny; he'd been down once before. Filled with switches and screens, its main purpose lay behind the panels themselves, but the consequences of removing those panels left no question as to why the technical team was so adverse to Noin's suggestion.

_A small room away from the others alone with Noin…_ The sudden realization flitted through his mind, and he closed his eyes, shaking his head to dispel the thoughts. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted by his attraction to her. _Attraction_… _Attraction_… He saw himself in the room with her, no one around, against the wall…

_Poor choice of words_, he decided, and at the very least, his feelings for her far surpassed mere attraction. It was something he had at last openly acknowledged with himself – a realization and overly optimistic hope during his disappearance – how much he cared for her. He even acknowledged that he was in love with her, but old habits of suppression died hard, and he wasn't even truly sure how to progress, though Noin had made it clear that the next move was his to make. Her patience astounded him. How long had she been waiting…?

He was sure that it would please her to know that since his personal acknowledgement, he was unable to keep a straight mind while in her presence, fantasies and desires leaping to the forefront of his mind. The thought, as he pressed the button in the elevator, delighted and annoyed him knowing that within a few moments, he would be beside her in a small room with absolutely no one around. Security cameras were not even installed because the additional wiring and energy needed to maintain them could threaten the rest of the systems. It would be easy to do anything, to carry out any number of romantic gestures that would pass through his mind.

The elevator doors opened placing him immediately in a centralized hub of buzzing technicians drawing his thoughts away from the lure of the woman just below him. As much as he would like to let go and progress the relationship between himself and his partner, it simply was not the right time. Perhaps something could happen when circumstances did not demand their full attentions, though he briefly found himself wondering if such a time would ever exist.

"Sir!" one of the technicians called to him from one of the side panels. He pointed to a hole in the ground, the hatch opened wide. "She's down there, sir."

His eyes darted to the man sharply. "Thank you," he replied simply, and the technician returned to his task as Zechs approached the hatch. He looked down, and seeing no sign of her, began his descent.

Flicks of switches soon reached his ears, proving her presence. "Have you found the problem?" he asked as he climbed down the last few rungs of the ladder.

Her reply was delayed for a moment while she intently concentrated on her task. Her back was turned to him, eyes glued on a particular screen which she eventually shook her head at. "Sort of," she finally answered. "Well, not really." She moved a little ways down the wall to inspect another potential problem area.

The room was smaller than he'd recalled, and with a glance to her, a thrill of excitement ran through him. He was unsure how the size of the room inspired such a reaction, but he suppressed it as he stepped towards her, looking around quickly. There wasn't an inch of space that wasn't covered by a button or knob or warning label. Four small bulbs in the ceiling lit the room, casting four separate spotlights at the edges of the walls.

Now standing beside her, Zechs examined the panel for himself. At this proximity, he was able to catch a brief scent of her shampoo. He never could figure out what scent it was, but it always gave him a strange tingling sensation in his stomach which, after so many years, wasn't so strange anymore. And after so many years, he had developed a method to overcome the feeling when he couldn't afford distractions. He turned his head a little more to his left to escape the particular path of air, keeping his mind determinedly focused.

She turned to face him while he conducted his visual perusal. Somehow, her movement thwarted his previous action, another rope of otherwise non-existent wind materializing and conspiring to divert his attention. When she spoke, he couldn't help noticing how close her voice was. "I think we have to go inside. There's nothing wrong out here; it has to be within the panel."

_It would just so happen…_ he thought sarcastically, concentrating on her words and her words alone. Dismantling the panel would cut power to many of the other essential satellite systems they were still currently utilizing. Worse still, disconnecting the circuits meant that once they reconnected everything, the computer systems would all have to be reconfigured.

He reached forward and flicked a few switches experimentally knowing his efforts were futile; Noin knew her stuff. Still, he delayed asking the question to which he dreaded the answer. This repair was ill-timed and far too complicated; they didn't have time to waste on preventable technical difficulties, as this one undoubtedly was. He retracted his hand, eyes still locked on the knobs, switches, and displays. "You're absolutely certain it's not just a malfunction of the unit upstairs?" he asked at last after he could find nothing else to interest him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her shake her head. With a blink, he looked the other way, wondering if she was ever mesmerized by the simple movements he made. "You know it's not, Zechs. And so do they," she motioned upward, then as if on second thought, reached past him, putting the switches he'd tampered with back in their rightful positions. "They're wasting time, and they know it; I'll be sure to tell Anne…"

In the meanwhile, Zechs was experiencing what could only be described as a sensory overload. She was literally atop him, her toned but soft body pressed against his allowing him to feel the curves beneath her uniform. Her head, positioned right below his face, left him no escaping the smell of her unknown shampoo combined with a scent that was uniquely Noin. She was still speaking, her voice – her face, her mouth – so close.

He felt himself lean forward and his arm to reach around her waist, but…

Nothing happened. She was still reaching directly in front of him, he standing straight and tall, arm still at his side. So well had he trained himself that he had stopped before taking any action; had he moved at all? He'd no idea, but the urge take her in his arms and pin her against the wall was blurring the lines. He was dizzy with desire, all traces of wanting to control himself having been eliminated by her innocent, though highly evocative, touch.

Would she mind if he did it? Technically, they'd already located the problem, so their purpose in this place was fulfilled.

_Which means you need to report and head back, not indulge yourself in feeling Noin up._

"…believe the audacity. - Sorry," she said stepping back. "I didn't mean to climb over you. It was just…" she trailed off. "Zechs?"

"Hn."

"Are you even paying attention to anything I'm saying?"

He flashed his eyes to her in a sidelong glance, but only for a moment. The panel was a better choice of views. "Hm."

She hesitated for a moment, and then stepped nearer to him, tilting her head a little to the side in an attempt to get his attention having no idea that she already held him captivated. "Is there a reason you won't look at me?"

He turned to her sharply, blinked, and froze. Only one word came to mind: beautiful. Standing directly under one of the overhead bulbs, her features were soft and lighted. Her arms were crossed, eyebrows arched, and she was close enough that he was able to see both of her violet eyes, - one hidden behind her black hair – illuminated by the lights above. He thought to look elsewhere, but when it came down to it, he simply didn't want to.

_To h--- with avoiding this,_ he thought fuzzily. _I can't… I can't… Do this now._

Now?

"Yes," he heard himself answer.

Wait. What did he just decide?

She hadn't expected his reply, and her eyebrows arched higher, waiting. How would she react if he–

The sudden sound of steps coming down the ladder disrupted his thoughts; Noin backed away from him, undoubtedly out of habit at never wanting anyone to be witness to what lay between them. The appearance of another person and presence drew him out of his hypnotism. However, he had made a decision, and the role of this Preventer, who was now standing on level ground with them, had been fulfilled.

"I was sent to take over and send you both back up," he said. "The Director is getting impatient."

"Your assistance won't be needed," Zechs said, grateful that his mind and mouth were working again. "We've located the problem. The panel needs to be opened and examined; send for the computer analysts."

"Yes, sir." He took one step upward, but when the two senior Preventers did not budge, he paused. "Aren't you coming?"

Noin turned slightly to go but hesitated, eyes sidelong and watching her partner.

Zechs turned his back on the man to face the panel once again. He pretended to be involved in something. "In a moment," he replied casually.

"Sir, it was a direct order-"

"We've one last thing to check over," he said. "We'll be up in a moment."

The technician shifted his gaze between his two superiors before nodding his head quickly. "Yes sir," he replied and climbed out of the bottom room.

When the last echo of his steps sounded, Noin turned to Zechs, annoyance evident in her features. "What are you doing?" she asked in a hushed tone as if someone was still around to hear. "We can't ignore a direct or-"

In a swift move, he placed his fingers over her lips and stepped close to her, effectively cutting off the rest of her sentence. Her eyes locked with his, confusion written therein, and askance for an explanation, but she had to know his intentions from the way he knew he was looking at her. Was she as tense as he was? Had the room suddenly become stifled? Was she finding the simple act of breathing normally to be problematic?

He shouldn't be doing this, he thought, but his hand, still lightly placed over her mouth, slipped of its own accord to stroke her soft cheek; it felt better than he'd thought it would to carry out such a simple action that he had fantasized for years about doing. He felt rather than saw the tremor his touch caused to run through her body, her eyes closing part way for an instant, but she continued to watch him intensely, waiting.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he asked her quietly, gaze roaming her features.

Her eyes widened in complete surprise. "Zechs…!" Was she reprimanding him for doing this now or calling him? He wasn't sure, but he met her eyes to ensure she knew he was serious.

Closer… He wanted to be closer. He moved forward, further eliminating the distance between them. She reacted with one hand reaching up to rest on his chest, pinching the fabric of his forest green shirt between her thumb and forefinger. Her breath played across his face, breathing pattern like his: slightly accelerated, but not quite erratic. As if by some gravitational pull, he leaned closer and brought their foreheads together, thumb stroking her cheek.

Somehow, he was still aware of what she'd said before, and picking it up, he murmured, "I can't ignore this anymore."

Her gaze had been focused on his mouth, but she lifted her eyes to his again at his words. Noin was reading him – undoubtedly attempting to piece together this sudden change. He made no move, simply waiting. Finally, she had enough of an answer and parted her lips to say something. He took the golden opportunity, quickly covering her opened mouth with his.

She made a noise of surprise, but did not hesitate to participate in his impassioned kiss, nor did she protest the immediate slip of his tongue into her mouth. As she slid her tongue against his, she fervently clutched a fistful of his shirt and threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him down to her and causing an outbreak of goosebumps to rise on the back of his neck.

He wrapped his free arm around her middle and pulled her snugly against his body, loving the feel of her against him. For a few more blissful moments, it was only them in their own corner of the world completely separated from responsibilities and control and behavioral expectations. But carried along the metal ceiling above them, the approach of several footsteps caused them to break apart.

Breathless, she reminded him, "We need to go."

He nodded once, and leaned forward again to kiss her swiftly as voices were now carried with the stomping treads. On her lips in a low voice, he said gently, "I love you," before releasing her and pulling away.

Shock was evident in her expression; clearly, she had not expected him to say such a thing. He was unaffected, however, secure in the knowledge of her returned feelings of which he'd been aware since his first visit and return to LVA.

The voices were right above them, the footsteps no longer echoing. Une would be growing suspicious if they didn't appear soon. He nodded towards the ladder, and she blinked, drawn out of her surprise, and nodded in reply.

He turned and approached the ladder thinking that he, too, was surprised by his own actions. How would things progress now between them? Though the territory was entirely new and a little intimidating, excitement welled up inside him at finally being able to move forward and out of the emotional limbo they'd been in for years, and more precisely, since he had returned from his year MIA.

Looking up through the small hole above him, he confirmed that no one was climbing down yet, and he grabbed hold of the first rung. Arms wrapped around his middle, her body pressed against his back, and she rubbed her cheek against him.

"Zechs?" she whispered. His attention was entirely focused on her, though he continued his watch above merely hoping for some good fortune to not be caught in such an intimate pose.

"Yes?" he returned equally quiet.

"What time does your shift end?"

_The End_

**AN: **Yeah, I know it's weird... as far as the story goes. Really, it was just meant to be a piece in something bigger, but it shifted while I was writing it, and I couldn't just abandon it by that point. I don't intend to write anything more as far as this fic goes: it's stand alone. Maybe I'll consider writing a 1,000 word prologue to it just to give it a bit more footing. _Maybe_. Reviews are appreciated:)


End file.
